El malvado comedor repulsivo
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: La gente hablaba del castillo apostata en las colinas donde vivía un hombre por demás malvado y repulsivo. Al inicio era un gourmet famoso que sólo probaba las mejores comidas. Después sus gustos lo llevaron a ser un opsomaniaco compulsivo. "Hónralo y respétalo", ordenaban los dos principales sirvientes cuando hablaban de su dueño, "Él es nuestro gran amo Byakuran Gesso".


**Notas del fanfic:**

KHR y vocaloid no me pertenecen, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

Siguiendo la saga Byakuran de los pecados capitales.

Basado en The epicurean daughter of evil, Vanika Conchita watch?v=rsjXyURk-YI

Pues advierto desde ahorita.

NO LO LEAS SINO TE AGRADA LEER SOBRE CANIBALISMO

Esta un poco gore, pero poquito. Pero sino lo fuera no podría ser una buena representación del pecado gula de la saga del mal de Vocaloid XD

Espero les guste el sexto pecado de nuestra saga.

* * *

**EL MALVADO COMEDOR REPULSIVO**

La gente hablaba del castillo apostata en las colinas donde vivía un hombre por demás malvado y repulsivo.

Algunos decían que quizás era peor que el rey que les gobernaba.

Al inicio era un gourmet famoso que sólo probaba las mejores comidas, siempre era el invitado de honor a las fiestas, si algo era aprobado por su boca es que era un exquisito manjar. Después sus gustos lo llevaron a ser un opsomaniaco compulsivo. Nadie se dio cuenta del momento en que su vida dio un grave giro, pues ahora sólo estaba interesado en las peores comidas del mundo, siendo este su declive en vida social.

El pueblo sabía que él seguía vivo porque mandaba a sus sirvientes por nuevos empleados, principalmente chefs.

_"Hónralo y respétalo",_ ordenaban los dos principales sirvientes cuando hablaban de su dueño, _"Él es nuestro gran amo Byakuran Gesso"._

/pov/ /

Hoy comienza, como todos los días, "La ultima cena".

No pueden faltar en la mesas los platillos de mi gran chef, traídos por dos adorables sirvientes que adopte hace tanto tiempo.

Mi chef, Shou-chan, es el más habilidoso de todos aquellos que me han servido; ha sido un gran amigo mío mucho antes de que descubriera mis nuevos gustos. Pero yo deseo algo más con él, he estado enamorado desde el inicio pero él nunca se ha dado cuenta de mis señales, a veces puede ser tan inútil e inocente mi Shou-chan.

En cuanto mis sirvientes: Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari, Dino, Gokudera, Yamamoto… todos y cada uno de ellos antes vivían en este palacio. Resulta que cuando compre este "abandonado" castillo no estaba tan solo; debido a las guerras estos niños huérfanos buscaron protección aquí, pero solo fueron recibidos por el frío y el hambre. Para ellos, el día que llegue Dios los había escuchado. Les tendí la mano y les propuse que si me ayudaban a mantener este castillo tendrían comida, agua y refugio. Yamamoto es mi pescador personal, Gokudera se encarga especialmente del ganado, Dino es quien cuida de los establos de caballos, Hibari es mi jardinero y agricultor, Chrome es una sirvienta estúpida y Mukuro…. Ah… él es mi sexy y loco mayordomo.

Mukuro-kun fue el niño más grave de todos, el día que nos conocimos fue mágico, como si un lazo nos uniera desde tiempos anteriores. Tendría en ese entonces 10 y yo 20. Tardo muchos años en recuperarse del estado deplorable en que vivió tanto tiempo pero al final se volvió la flor más hermosa de todas, un precioso hombre de 25 años.

-Byakuran-sama.- me habla al oído mientras degusto lo último que queda de mi platillo.- kufufu se ha ensuciado.

-fufufu, entonces límpialo.- lamió mi comisura apretando con fuerza mi entrepierna. Le detengo y devoro su boca mientras muevo los platos para acostarlo sobre la mesa.- es hora de un ejercicio después de la comida, ¿no crees Mukuro-kun?

-así es.- rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, acercando su rostro para rozar sus labios con los propios.- amo.

¿Como habíamos terminado de esta forma? Recuerdo perfectamente que a sus 15 años ya era todo un encanto, sus miradas no eran discretas pero no es secreto que mi amor por la comida supera a mi lujuria. Él ha sido muy celoso en cuanto a eso. Así que un día se metió debajo de mis sabanas cuando dormía, llamándome inocentemente dentro de la oscuridad, pidiéndome que le acompañara porque no podía dormir por el frio. Fufufu, contando la forma en que nos tocábamos el frío era algo del que no preocuparse, se podría decir que esa noche ninguno de los dos probó los encantos de Morfeo.

-el menú de hoy será hojuelas de maíz bañados con mercurio, consomé de setas venenosas, jugo de 16 verduras y setas diferentes, exquisita carne de cobra africana y el café especialmente sazonado con la bebida del "regalo del sueño"… claro es sólo el comienzo.

-oh que gran trabajo hizo Shou-chan al conseguirme ese veneno de aquel reino, mis felicitaciones al chef.

-kufufu, es verdad.- sonriendo mientras apretaba los dientes.- provecho, devore todo lo que desee.

Pero mi querido Mukuro-kun no sólo esta celoso de la comida, sino del que la preparaba; en tantos años me he dado cuenta de ello y es un detalle de lo más adorable en él.

Después del liviano desayuno y del ejercicio, porque obviamente no puedo dejar que este cuerpo se deteriore, me di un merecido descanso en el sillón mientras tomaba el nuevo "vino" que me consiguió el 15° equipo de cocineros.

-Shou chan~- llamé con cariño a mi leal chef quien vino y se arrodillo ante mí.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Byakuran-sama?

-¡que serio! Yo solo quería felicitarte por el buffete de hoy.

-muchas gracias por sus palabras, pero debo retirarme a la cocina.

-espera.- le detengo de la muñeca.- que los demás se encarguen de ello, quiero quedarme a platicar contigo.

-lo siento pero estoy muy ocupado.- zafándose de mi agarre me dio la espalda.- me retiro.

¿Soy yo o cuando Shou-chan me mira lo hace con asco?

Muchas veces pensé en volver a mi aburrida vida, a ser solo el gran gourmet del reino pero eso sería mentirme a mi mismo; ¿Por qué me odia tanto?, no lo hago trabajar de más, ¿quizás debería dejarlo descansar?

Justamente en la noche mis preguntas fueron contestadas.

-amo.- me habla mi pequeño Mukuro-kun desde la puerta.- ¿puedo pasar?- me contesta con un tono actuado de formalidad.

-Mukuro-kun, esta es mi habitación, solo tú puedes entrar, deberías saberlo bien.

-kufufu solo quería darle un mensaje importante.- sus dedos traviesos ya empezaban a desanudar el lazo de mi bata.

-te escucho.- huelo su cabello, aroma a frutas tropicales.

-son malas noticias.- abrazándome con fuerza.- lo siento tanto amo, pero tengo que decírselo. Irie Shoichi lo está traicionando.

-explícate.- por primera vez, el tono de mi voz era serio.

-él le engaña con uno de los cocineros, Spanner se llama. Hoy lo escuché, decía que le pediría mañana vacaciones pero en realidad escaparía. En realidad hace muchos años que quería renunciar porque usted le daba repulsión.

-no te creo.- lo separé inmediatamente de mí, abofeteándole por tal osadía.- ¡Shou-chan me ama a mí! él no me dejaría.

-kufufu, ya veo.- limpiándose la sangre que brotaba de sus labios.- yo le advertí, si es falso entonces mañana no le llegará con esa petición. Oya, si me disculpa, tengo que descansar.

Toda esa noche me quedé pensando en las palabras de Mukuro-kun, ¿y si era cierto? ¿Qué haría entonces? Y como si se tratase de unhechizo, volvió la frase favorita de mi sirviente:

**_"usted es nuestro amo, devore todo lo que desee"_**

A la mañana siguiente, Shou chan se acercó ante mí reverenciándome.

-Byakuran-sama, ¿permitiría que tomáramos unas vacaciones?

La profecía se había cumplido. Ahora, la apuesta que realicé con mi sirviente se llevaría a cabo.

Me acomodé mejor en el sillón sin despegarle mi vista, tomé un trago de mi copa y con mucho fastidio respondí:

-todos ustedes son unos ineptos buenos para nada.- le aventé la copa de cristal a la cara lastimando aquel rostro que juraba amar.- especialmente tú, Shou chan.

El par de hermanos, al escuchar estas palabras entendieron el secreto mandato; Chrome se encargó de atrapar al traidor sometiéndole con cuerdas y pesas; me levanté del sillón para darle una patada en el rostro lastimado por los vidrios, apreté su pequeña cabeza con mi pie mientras le sonreía.

-fufufu Shou-chan, ¿sabes cuál es el castigo de los traidores, verdad?- detrás mío, aparecía Mukuro con una filosa punta de tridente.

-¡Byakuran-sama! Por favor, ¡perdóneme! ¡piedad!

-¡pero los traidores deben recibir el castigo que merecen!- solté aquella frase con suma felicidad, toqué levemente aquellas pupilas doradas.- si no puedes mirarme solamente a mí, entonces estos ojos tendrá otra función.- me alejé un poco de aquel escenario, lo último que hice fue tocar el hombro de mi amante.- más te vale no ensuciar, no podemos desaprovechar ingredientes. Encárgate del resto.- entonces desde el marco de la puerta me quedé mirando todo.

-entiendo amo.- agarrando con fuerza de los pelirrojos cabellos, apretó con fuerza el arma.- kufufu, arrivederci.

Mientras Mukuro se llevaba el cuerpo del criminal, la tierna Chrome limpiaba el desastre, parece que su hermano disfrutó mucho de su rol.

Me siento en la mesa, los platos llegan; Chrome ha terminado de colocar el mantel de la mesa para que Mukuro-kun pueda colocar la fina vajilla mientras me sonríe inocentemente.

-el buffete de hoy será el especial del chef kufufufu.

-¡oh!- abro mis ojos y rio como si fuera un pequeño niño.- muy gracioso Mukuro-kun.

-provecho.- toma los platillos que yacían en la mesita y los coloca frente a mí. Terminando su labor se queda a un lado mío.

-gracias por la comida.- tomo el tenedor y miro con prepotencia aquellos ojos que me lastimaron con su indiferencia.

De verdad que todo fue delicioso, aquellos cabellos rojos fueron el complemento perfecto para la ensalada de esta tarde. Todo fue perfecto. Incluso Mukuro-kun, trabajo excepcionalmente, se le veía muy contento.

Pero quiero más.

¡Quiero devorarlo todo!

-pequeña Chrome…- la jalo de un brazo y la miro levantándole levemente su mentón.- ¿me podrías enseñar cual es tu sabor?

Que solo queden los huesos, y si es necesario, comerse la vajilla.

Mukuro viene con el carrito para servirme los platillos del día, termina de colocarlos y me regala un cálido beso, pegando su mejilla contra la mía, parecía un adorable y agradecido infante.

-gracias, me ahorro el trabajo kufufu.- besa los dedos ensangrentados en mis manos y abre con orgullo las bandejas de plata.

-wow.- sonrío y tomo los utensilios.- eres un excelente chef Mukuro-kun.

-hoy tenemos una pasta realmente larga, un filete de la más tierna y dulce carne jamás existente, dos lindos y suaves bultos que se derretirán en su boca y…- más cosas deliciosas que jamás nadie se atrevería por la moralidad.- y por último, su copa ha sido llenada con un vino tan rojo como la sangre, kufufu.

-fufufu eso es porque en realidad es sangre, Mukuro-kun.

La felicidad ha danzado últimamente en la punta de mi lengua.

Todos los sabores se están reuniendo en esta fiesta. Pero aun falta más, mucho más, porque todos los ingrediente de este mundo me pertenecen.

-hmmm.- entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos.- tengo hambre Mukuro-kun.

-haré lo que sea por su felicidad.- se alejó para tomar el cuchillo que le deje en la mesa.- aun queda mucho por probar.- mira hacia la ventana a aquellos que siguen trabajando sin darse cuenta de su próxima y última tarea.- devoré todo lo que desee, amo.

Mi leal sirviente me dio cuanto quisiera.

Una noche me ofreció al pescador, se notaba que Yamamoto amaba estar cerca del mar, su sabor salado denotaba su origen.

Después fue todo el ganado de Gokudera, incluyéndole, un sabor salvaje y áspero pero aun así exquisito.

Nosotros fuimos muy benevolentes con los dos últimos, Dino y Hibari tenían un romance desde hace tiempo; estuvimos misericordiosos con ellos y les permitimos estar juntos en todos los platillos de aquella noche. Su sabor entremezclado fue el mejor que haya comido en años, desprendía un dulce y amargo aroma.

El castillo empezaba a vaciarse y tuve que verme en necesidad de salir por más ingredientes, la guerra tocaba a nuestro país desde el momento en que aquel soberbio rey dejo nuestro país por un romance efímero. Por suerte, aun había un buffete que disfrutar.

Pero terminaba agotado por la cacería. Entonces Mukuro-kun salía con una pequeña linterna, se inclinaba levemente y me tendía sus dos manos para ayudarme a levantar del frío suelo.

-bienvenido a casa, Byakuran-sama.

Después de ello, me acompañaba hasta mi habitación donde hacíamos el amor hasta que me quedase dormido.

Pero el hambre, crecía más, siendo insoportable. Y en mi castillo solo quedábamos dos personas. Ya no iba a retrasarlo más, quería saber cual era su sabor.

Tomé un hacha y busqué a mi sirviente por todas las habitaciones, pero no le encontraba, tenía miedo y mucha ira por pensar en que haya escapado. Pero le encontré en la mesa principal.

-kufufu, es inevitable, ¿verdad?- la abertura de su camisa provocó por un momento que olvidara mis intenciones.

-sí.- contesté con una sonrisa.

-tenía que pasar.- caminó hasta donde me encontraba y me besó, le permití entrar más, saboreando la ardiente pasión que me provocaban sus labios. Después de eso besé y mordí su cuello hasta que se cansó. Regresó a la mesa para acostarse en ella, en una pose sumamente provocativa.- hágalo, pero quiero que me haga una promesa.

-¿Cuál?

-quiero que me disfrute. Cocíneme por varios días, que queden limpios mis huesos y si fuera necesario también acabe con ellos, así estaré para siempre con usted. Conviértame en su desayuno, comida, cena y postre.

-te lo prometo, Mukuro-kun.- le beso una vez más y me sonríe con satisfacción, lamiendo las yemas de mis dedos, finalizando con un beso en el dorso de mi mano.

-y no se atreva a ensuciar mi traje o vendré del infierno para jalarle los pies kufufu.

-fufufu ¡qué malo eres Mukuro-kun!

Carcajeamos un poco. Luego el silencio. Levanté con tristeza el hacha y antes de dar el corte final…

-te amo, Byakuran.

-también te amo, Mukuro-kun.

El arma cumplió con su objetivo y me quedé admirando su cuerpo, tomé la esfera que giraba en el suelo y la abracé contra mi pecho.

Lloré.

Después cumplí mi promesa. No quedo nada de él, era demasiado delicioso, todo era por demás suculento. Carne y sangre divina. Fue lo mejor que haya probado en mi vida y acabo en tan poco tiempo aunque me demorara en degustarlo.

Volví a llorarle al sentir que Mukuro debía ser el broche de oro en mi carrera.

El castillo quedo vacío. El reino también.

Hacía una semana que no había probado nada y en mi búsqueda por alimento terminaba en el jardín del castillo, esperando que mi sirviente me recibiera con sus brazos abiertos. Pero eso ya no iba a ser posible.

Caminé con esfuerzos hasta mi habitación, miré hacia la ventana el desértico paisaje que me ofrecía. Unos cuantos pasos me guiaron hasta mi largo espejo, veo mi reflejo y coloco una mano en el cristal.

-tengo hambre…

**_"Byakuran-sama…"_**

Y en un instante, la voz de Mukuro se escucha, su encantadora figura estaba remplazando mi reflejo.

**_"No esta satisfecho. No ha terminado de probar todo lo que en este mundo hay."_**

Me sonrío diciendo su frase favorita.

**_"Devore todo lo que desee, amo"_**

Miré mi mano derecha y el afirmó con su cabeza, vaya, al fin entendía que había querido decir con eso. Sonreímos y no despegué mi vista de aquella mano.

-tienes razón Mukuro-kun. Pronto nos reuniremos, el banquete apenas acaba de empezar.

/fin del pov/

Para Byakuran, la más inhumana, infame y deliciosa comida fue su propio cuerpo en vida.

Al fin había probado todos los sabores de este mundo.

Llevándose con orgullo que nadie jamás sabrá cual era su sabor.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Agradezco a mi preciosa y genial sensei esposa: Sebi. Que me ayudo mucho con la ortografia y esperaba impacientemente este fic .w.

Uff y es el fic más, ¿sangriento? si, podria decir que lo es.

Bueno, habran notado que aqui Mukuro SI AMA a Byakuran, pero se explica que quizas porque esta loco y celoso de que su amo amara a más la comida y a Shoichi. JA resulta que el camino al corazon de la piña es hacerse desear jajaja.

Hubo varias menciones a los otros fics de esta serie, como la de pereza y orgullo (principalmente al segundo pues vivia en su mismo reino, el mitico Rivacio juar)

Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
